Wild Thunder
by Sunhawk1
Summary: This is yet another Ranma and Sailor Moon crossover. Like 'Through the Eyes of a Dragon,' this will focus eventually on a romantic couple. Guess from the title...


Wild Thunder  
(yet ANOTHER Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon crossover...)  
by Shea McIntee  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old... I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon... ... err... I'd   
say something witty here, but I just can't think of anything.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The rain slowly started to let up in the ward of Tokyo named Nerima. Steam   
started to slowly rise from the streets, warmed by the hot pavement. Few people were out   
in this weather, and those who were carried umbrellas. Mostly. The exception to this was   
a red-haired girl running down an alley, away from a panda that was following close   
behind.  
  
The red-head suddenly stopped and turned to face her pursuer.  
  
"I can't believe it! You've gone too far this time, Oyaji; picking who I'm going   
to marry! I can't believe you have the nerve to do that, after what you did only last   
year...  
  
[It's for your own good, boy! Your poor father knows what's best for you!]  
  
"Yeah, right! Your move, old man!  
  
The panda lunged at the girl and swung the sign (part of the "Now You See It, Now   
You Don't" school of martial arts, used proudly by thieves and con-men across the world) in   
a vicious arc aimed at her head. Ducking, she sprung up and lashed out in a deceptively   
gentle kick, which flipped the panda head-over-heel to land, stunned, on it's back.  
  
She snorted.   
  
"Serves you right. Stupid panda! I'm going back to China, and then I'm going to   
see Ma-"   
  
She stopped suddenly. He was out cold... there wasn't much point in saying anything.   
With that, she picked up her backpack, gave an apologetic wave to the admittedly shocked   
audience, and started off down the street.  
  
Behind her, the panda (who had feigned unconsciousness) suddenly got up and snuck up   
behind the girl. Wrenching a street sign from the sidewalk, it slammed the red-head across   
the back of her head (Saotome Special Attack: Backstabbing Revised), and then picked up her   
limp body and backpack. Snarling at the still-shocked audience, it walked down the street   
towards it's destination.  
  
****  
  
A large house and a dojo sat inside a sturdy wall. Inside the wall, but outside the   
house, lay a carefully-maintained lawn, with a koi pond off to one side. It was a peaceful   
and lazy Sunday afternoon.  
  
Unfortunately, the quiet was not to last.  
  
"FIANCE???" came the surprised shout from three girls gathered around a low-set table   
opposite a tall man with a moustache.  
  
"Yes. His name's Ranma Saotome, the son of an old and dear friend of mine, Genma   
Saotome. They recently returned from a training trip to China. If one of you three girls   
would marry him, the school's future will be secured."  
  
The reactions of the three girls varied, but not by much. The first girl, who had   
long brown hair and a gentle (and almost painfully naive) face merely frowned slightly. The   
second, who had long blue-black hair, was outright scowling. The third, who's hair was the   
same color as the first's, only with a page-boy cut, grimaced for a moment, and then sighed.  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
The tall man sweated slightly.  
  
"I... don't know. I'venevermethim."  
  
The short-haired girl frowned again.  
  
"So let me get this straight; you engaged us to a boy you've never met?"  
  
"Errr... right."  
  
The man was saved from more awkward questions by a commotion at the door. He   
immediately rushed down the hall, followed closely by an overly-curious (and nosy) teenager.  
  
"Genma, my old friend!"  
  
Almost immediately, the short-haired girl ran right back around the corner, followed   
by the man. Right behind him came a panda, of all things, carrying a struggling bundle over   
one shoulder.  
  
"So, daddy, is this your friend?"  
  
"Ummm... no."  
  
"So this panda decided to just drop in for no reason?"  
  
The panda deposited the bundle, now revealed to be a short girl with red hair tied   
in a pig-tail.  
  
"You wouldn't be..."  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this... it's all baka-oyaji's fault."  
  
"At last! Now the schools can -"  
  
The man paused mid-hug, and then squeezed tighter. Frowning in puzzlement, he held   
Ranma out at arms-reach and examined the "boy". Then he froze.  
  
The short-haired girl reached out and squeezed the smaller girl's chest.  
  
"Some boy this is. Feels like a girl to me."  
  
"Could you quit that!"  
  
The man passed out.  
  
****  
  
The blue-haired girl smiled at Ranma and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Akane. Wanna be friends?"  
  
Ranma smiled somewhat uncertainly back.  
  
"Uh... sure."  
  
"You want to spar?"  
  
"Su - " Ranma started to agree, and then paused. "I'm not really up to it..."  
  
Normally he would agree, but after this latest fiasco, he wasn't going to let his   
father out of his sight. As soon as the man on the floor woke up, he'd explain the whole   
thing and then go away; he had someone to find, after all... he sighed as he thought of   
her.  
  
'A year of catching up to do... damn Oyaji.'  
  
The browned-haired girl who looked like somebody's mother looked him over.  
  
"Would you like to take a bath? You must have been on the road a long time."  
  
Ranma looked back and forth between his father, sipping tea calmly, and the downed   
man. He could use a bath, but he wasn't about to let his father pull one over him while   
he was soaking.  
  
"Errr..."  
  
"Please; I must insist."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Inside, he sighed. Great. He knew this would be a bad idea...  
  
****  
  
A teenaged boy sat in a furo, frowning slightly. He looked similar to a certain   
red-head (excepting issues of gender, height, and hair-color), and was, in fact (surprise,   
surprise), the same person.  
  
'What to do... I guess I should go out like this. It's not as if I'll be sticking   
around for very long, anyway.'  
  
He rose out of the furo and opened the door. Unfortunately, there was someone else   
on the other side. Someone with long blue-black hair.  
  
He immediately ducked back into the furo. Akane unfroze and calmly walked out of   
the bathroom. THEN she screamed, and started searching for a weapon.  
  
The scream awoke a rather disoriented Soun Tendo, and he was greeted by the sight   
of his towel-clad youngest daughter lifting up a large stone sculpture over her head.  
  
"There's a pervert in the bathroom!"  
  
Nabiki cocked her head to one side.  
  
"So why didn't you pound him?"  
  
"I was scared, okay?"  
  
They were interrupted by the boy in question appearing in the hallway, looking   
rather sheepish.  
  
"Err..."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He scratched his head nervously.  
  
"I'm... Ranma Saotome... I'm awfully sorry 'bout this."  
  
****  
  
Around the table sat the three sisters, their father, and the two strangers.  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Nabiki. "You're that girl from before?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not quite sure how to explain it..."  
  
The older man broke in.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best to start with... this!"  
  
With that, he grabbed his son to throw him into the nearby koi pond.   
Unfortunately for him, his son saw it coming.  
  
(splash!)  
  
[How dare you treat your own father this way!]  
  
"Amazing," softly explaimed Soun. "The famous training grounds of Jusenkyo,   
forever shrouded in mystery. Only now their true horror emerges."  
  
Ranma snorted.  
  
"You're problem's not so bad, Ranma. These are my daughters. Kasumi; she's   
nineteen. Nabiki, she's seventeen. And Akane's sixteen. Choose one of them and   
she'll be your fiance."  
  
Akane scowled at her father and this... this... pervert. He'd better not   
pick her!  
  
Ranma shook his head.  
  
"No way; uh, uh. I ain't gonna."  
  
Enter the Demon-Head Attack.  
  
"WHAT! DO YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT MY DAUGHTERS AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH??"  
  
Ranma recoiled a little, and then gathered himself back together.  
  
"N-n-n-no!"  
  
The demon head disappeared.  
  
"Good. So, which one will it be?"  
  
Meanwhile, the panda, having given up on the signs, since his ungrateful   
boy wasn't listening, shook himself off and waddled towards a convenient kettle.  
  
"None of them. I'm not saying that they aren't good enough or nothing; I   
just don't want to get engaged to them. I already got someone."  
  
Now having gotten ahold of some hot water, Genma lunged at his son.  
  
"Foolish boy! This is a matter of honor! You WILL marry a Tendo and carry   
on the schools. You ungra - "  
  
(Splash!)  
  
Ranma had to admit that the koi pond was VERY convenient. He turned back to   
Soun.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the inconvenience and all."  
  
Seeing the beginning swelling of another Demon Head Attack, Ranma grabbed his   
pack (left beside him), and vaulted over the wall, while the panda was shaking the   
water from his fur, and ran off.  
  
Deprived of a target, Soun's feared attack dissipated. Pouring the rest of   
the kettle of water over himself, Genma hauled Soun off to the side.  
  
"I just don't know what's gotten in to my boy, Tendo. Don't worry; we'll   
track him down and make him see reason."  
  
"Right! So it's Soun -"  
  
" - And Genma's - "  
  
"OPERATION: GET THE GROOM!"  
  
Together they struck a rather silly pose that wouldn't look out of place in   
the Ginyu Force.  
  
Meanwhile, the three Tendo daughters were trying to absorb all this.  
  
The focus of all their attention was now currently making high-spped tracks   
towards another ward of Tokyo.  
  
'Baka oyaji! I shoulda known something was up when he took me away from   
Mako-chan... I wonder what she's doing now?"  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, in Juuban, a certain brown-haired Senshi-to-be sneezed and rubbed   
her nose before getting back to her homework.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: Hmmm... I hope this is to people's liking... of all the possible   
Ranma-Senshi matchups, the ones I like the most are Ranma-Makoto and Ranma-Setsuna.   
Michiru and Haruka have each other, and Usagi has Mamoru (however badly he treats her   
sometimes). Both Makoto and Setsuna seem to be somewhat sadder than the others.   
(shrug) Maybe it's just me. Anyways, this popped into my head, and I may or may not   
continue this, depending on what my muse says. I'll probably write another chapter   
or two before dropping it, at the very least. deus_ex_mach42@hotmail.com for   
comments and criticism.  
  
PS: Yes, I know the opening scene differs from canon. I did that on purpose;   
partially to reflect the past relationship between Ranma and Makoto (after all, in 10   
years, the only friends he'd have in this story would be Ukyo and Makoto, and he still   
thinks Ukyo's a boy, while, in this story, he was having a serious relationship with   
Mako-chan (She does keep talking about her old sempai...)), and partially to give you   
people something a little bit different to read from the does-not-deviate-from-a-  
transcript-of-the-anime type of intro.  
  
PPS: Anyone who thinks that Genma WON'T become a problem, raise you hands...  
I thought so. Ditto on the Amazons, Ukyo, Nabiki, and assorted others. I started this  
story at the beginning for both: ie, Makoto isn't a senshi yet, and it's right after   
Jusenkyo for Ranma. 


End file.
